Une fleur en échange de ton coeur
by Emy64
Summary: OS en prévision d'une future fic : Quand un pollueur rencontre une écolo convaincue.


Titre : Une fleur en échange de ton cœur

Résumé : OS en prévision d'une future fic : Quand un pollueur rencontre une écolo convaincue.

Disclamair : Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Charlaine Harris

Pov Eric

C'était un bel après-midi ensoleillé. Le ciel bleu appétissant était une invitation à aller se balader, mais évidemment je ne pouvais pas…merci Green Peace… J'aurais apprécié pouvoir profiter de mon après-midi mais j'étais coincé entre les murs de ma raffinerie avec tout un tas de manifestant rameutés devant mon portail. Ça faisait déjà 3 heures qu'ils étaient là, me traitant d'assassin. Avec tout ce bazar sur le réchauffement climatique, les évènements comme ceux-là se multipliaient. Etant moi-même assez jeune, j'avais mauvaise conscience de ne faire aucun effort pour protéger la planète que je laisserais à mes enfants –encore faudrait-il que j'en aie d'ici ma mort- mais il fallait être réaliste ! Changer radicalement de carburants engendrerait une crise sans précédent dans l'histoire de l'humanité : c'était simplement inenvisageable à l'heure actuelle, pas avec cette crise économique. Ces militants savaient-ils seulement ce qu'ils proposaient ? En envisageaient-ils les conséquences ?

Soupirant lourdement, je sortais de mon bureau pour me rendre dans la cours avec l'intention de trouver mon chef de la sécurité pour savoir s'il envisageait un passage en force. Je redoutai déjà une réponse négative mais j'avais vraiment besoin de sortir, j'étouffai ici. Alors que je flânai dehors, les yeux levés vers les nuages de coton blanc, un corps frêle me percuta de plein fouet, mais, désavantagé face à ma carrure imposante, manqua de s'effondrer sur le sol. Mû par un réflexe éclairé, je le rattrapai par le bras avant qu'il ne se heurte au béton.

En posant mes yeux sur sa tenue composée d'une combinaison imperméable et d'un masque à gaz, je compris qu'il s'agissait d'un militant écolo qui avait la ferme intention de dérouler une banderole sur la façade de mon bureau. Il fallait vraiment que je parle au chef de sécurité.

Ma main était toujours cramponnée à son bras mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce contact. Le militant retira le masque à gaz qui avait obstrué sa visibilité au point qu'il ne m'aperçoive pas, il s'avéra qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'_il_ mais d'_elle_. La jeune femme qui se tenait devant moi avait de longs cheveux dorés retenus dans un chignon strict et de grands yeux noisette ces mêmes yeux expressifs qui traduisaient toute sa surprise.

Je me perdis pendant plusieurs minutes dans cet océan chocolat, l'admirant comme si ses yeux étaient les plus précieux des joyaux. Sans m'en rendre compte, mon bras s'était glissé dans son dos pour la redresser en douceur et inconsciemment la rapprocher de moi. Un cri de protestation plus fort que les autres nous arracha à notre transe et ma belle inconnue profita des brides de mon état d'émerveillement. Je reçu la plus forte gifle de ma vie et serrai la mâchoire face à la douleur. Quand je repris enfin mes esprits, je lui fi face pour me confronter à ses yeux étaient brûlant de haine et une attitude des plus revêches. Cela dit, elle ne faisait rien pour s'enfuir ce qui était un bon point.

Le chef de la sécurité accouru vers moi. Je me fis la remarque qu'il fallait vraiment que je pense à engager du personnel compétent.

_ Tout va bien M. Nordman ?s'inquiéta-t-il essoufflé par sa course.

Etant déjà parti du mauvais pied avec ma belle inconnue, je n'avais aucune envie de lui mettre les autorités sur le dos et mentis avec facilité.

_ Nous sommes juste en train de négocier la fin de ce conflit.

Je me retournai vers la jeune femme pour qu'elle atteste mes propos mais ne trouvais personne. Cherchant frénétiquement autour de moi, je fus encore plus déçu de constater qu'elle s'était littéralement volatilisée. Je restai assommé par cette découverte. La déception me tomba dessus comme une massue. Mon cœur battait encore sourdement dans ma poitrine et mes terminaisons nerveuses crépitaient toujours de l'électricité produite par cette rencontre mais je n'avais plus l'objet de ma passion. Jamais dans ma vie je n'avais ressenti un tel engouement suivi d'une telle amertume et je savais très bien que ses yeux chocolat me hanteraient chaque seconde de ma vie jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à retrouver sa trace pour exorciser mes frustrations en lui avouant mes sentiments.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Je sais que c'est court et que je poste peu de chapitres ces temps-ci, et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai peu de temps et tellement de projets que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête...

J'ai quelques projets sur Mozart l'opéra rock –pas des trucs de groupie déjantée- et j'espère que vous passerez y jeter un œil une fois qu'ils seront postés, mais **je n'arrête pas Southern Vampires Mysteries !**

Gros bisous

Emy64**...**

**te temps et tellement de projets que je ne sais plus où donner**


End file.
